Pups in The Littlest Pet Shop part 1
Here we are! Part 1. Now let's see when Pups and Pets meet. Part 1 (Title screen with Littlest Pet Shop logo) (Penelope says it) (Scene starts out at the top of the Lookout) (Penelope knocks her Nurse Gear off, and puts on one of those mircophone-headphone thingies) (She has a determined look on her face) Penelope: Game on! (She puts her paw on a stereo) (See Dance Like You Know You Can, exclude reprise) Zuma: Dudette! I never knew you could sing like that. Lilac: Yuh were like a little angel from heaven.... who is into pop music. Penelope: Oh, well, I just want to say that I love to sing. Except when I'm helping my friends, when I sing, I never feel shy. Skye: Whoa, I never knew that. Marshall: I guess it explains why I hear a second voice during Pup-Pup Boogie. (The other pups stare at him) What? Penelope: I just love Pup-Pup Karaoke. You don't have to dance to it. You have to sing. And I love Littlest Pet Shop songs, especially when... she sings them... Rocky: Who? Penelope: Zoe Trente, she's a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. It's a dog from France. She's gorgeous, adorable, just like us, and has the most beautiful voice. One day, if I ever find the Littlest Pet Shop, I'd like to meet her and sing with her... Rubble: I think she's a big fan of this Zoe Trente. Do you guys think we should help make that dream of hers come true. Lilac: But we ain't have any as to where the Littlest Pet Shop is. Penelope: The ponies mentioned something about it. Chase: Wait! I got it! We should see the ponies! They might know where it is. Skye: That means more scratches and cuddles from Fluttershy! Lilac: And belly scratches from Applejack! Penelope: Um, what's going on? Marshall: Peneleope, how do you feel about going back to the Magical World and meeting Zoe Trente. Penelope: *Gasps* Really? Chase: We're ready for action! Zuma: Shouldn't we ask 'Wyder' for 'puhmission'? Other Pups: Oh... (Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge) (Ryder is doing improvements on his ATV) (The pups, with their gear on, appear behind him) (He notices them) Ryder: Hey, pups. Is something up? Chase: Ryder, can we go back to the Magical World so we can talk to the ponies and see if they know where the Littlest Pet Shop is, so Penelope can finally meet Zoe Trente and sing with her and make her dream come... true....? *pants* ....please? Ryder: Hmmm.... You won't get into trouble, will you? Rocky: We promise! Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes. (He does the "Pinkie Promise") Lilac: Yuh've been listening to Pinkie, haven't ya, Sugar Pup? (Rocky blushes) Ryder: *laughs* Okay, just come back before dark. Pups: Okay, Ryder! (They head to the den where the portal is) Bye! (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) (The pups are already in the Magical World) (They see Maria and Oscar) Maria: If it isn't the PAWs of Unity. Rubble: Huh? Oscar: That's your nickname around here. You did save the universe, and Rosie is nicknamed a PAW of Unity too. Penelope: How could we forget. Marshall: Yeah. Skye: Say, are the ponies around? Maria: Sorry, but no. Oscar: We got a letter from Princess Twilight Sparkle. Now where's the letter.... Maria: *deadpan* Oscar, I have it... Oscar: Oh, right, I knew that. Rubble: You really are a bubble-head, aren't you? Oscar: *blushes* And proud of it. (Maria rolls her eyes and reads the letter) Maria: *not deadpan* Anyways, the letter says... "To our friends from and near the Magical World, Equestria is closed off until further notice. An escaped prisioner from Tartarus named Lord Tirek is stealing magic from unicorns, flight from pegasi, and strengths and abilities from Earth ponies. Don't worry, we'll be fine, and the matter will be solved sooner or later. Signed, Twilight Sparkle" Chase: What lousy timing.... Rubble: M-m-m-monster...? Maria: I'm afraid that this matter won't be solved by tonight. And Harmony is Equestria is a little off, so the portal closed on its own and will reopen when their monster troubles are solved. Penelope: *sigh* We really wanted to talk to them and see if they know where Littlest Pet Shop is and-- Oscar: Is that what all this is about? Why didn't you say do? Maria: I'll show them, Oscar. You do know what time it is, right? (Oscar looks at his pocket watch) Oscar: AAH! Once again, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say "Hello" Goodbye! (He runs off) Zuma: I 'weally' wonder about him sometimes. Maria: I can show you the way to the portal to the Littlest Pet Shop. (The pups all lighten, especially Penelope) (Scene Changer: Chase's badge) (The pups are at a different kind of portal) Penelope: Is this it? Maria: Certainly is. Spend all the time you'd like there. Lilac: But won't be upset the balance of the world? Maria: Don't worry, the portals that go from the Magical World to all the other worlds are protected by strong magic. The other portals that appear in many different cartoons are not. I mean, they connect to different worlds, not the Magical World. ugh! I'm sorry, but I'm not quite a tres bien speaker. Chase: *confused* O....kay... Penelope: Thank you for showing this to us, Miss Maria. Maria: My pleasure. Well, I got a few things to do. Au revoir! (She walks off) Penelope: C'mon! Let's go! (The pups all jump into the portal) Part 2 (On the other side of the portal, the pups are lying down and unconscious) (What they don't know is that they are in Downtown City Park) (Nearby is the Littlest Pet Shop gang) (They came to the park to play) Minka: Eek! Eek! I love the park! Blythe: You're not the only one, Minka. Zoe: *sniffs* I smell something good. Pepper: Why thank you, Zoe. Zoe: Oh, not you, Pepper. I just love the smell of puppies. *sniffs* But not wet dog.... (Russell looks around) Russell: Well, I don't see any... puppies around here. (He sees the pups all unconscious) Except those pups over there! (The group notices and hurries over) Penny Ling: Are they okay? Vinnie: *sniffs* Whew! The brown one smells wet! Blythe: They look okay, but let's take them back to the Littlest Pet Shop for now. Sunil: I like that idea. If the humidity gets to my fur again, I am seriously going to scream. Zoe: *Gasps* You don't mean... that scream... do you? Sunil: I'm afraid I do. Blythe: Well, LGTI! Pets: Huh? Blythe: "Let's get to it!" Pets: Ooohhh. (Scene Changer: swirl) (The pups are inside the Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp) (They finally wake up) Chase: Whoa.... Rubble: That was really dizzy... Penelope: Where... are we? (She looks around and sees Zoe) (She freezes and stares at her with starry eyes) Zoe: Uh... why is she looking at me like that? Skye: Whoa! A new play place! *giggles* (She's so happy that she does a triple backflip) (The pet are all impressed) Vinnie: Did you see that? She did a triple backflip. I can't even do one! (He tries to but he trips) Skye: I've been practicing. Blythe: Uh.. who are you? (Lilac shrugs Penelope and she breaks out of her trance) Lilac: Ah heard of y'all! Blythe who can talk to animals and quite fashion-forward), Russel the hedgehog who knows what to do, (Russel looks proud of himself) Pepper the skunk who is a comedianna, Pepper: That's "comedian" not "comedianna". Lilac: Whatever. Vinnie the gecko who loves to dance and is not the brightest around. Vinnie: That's a good way to put it. Lilac: Sunil the mongoose who is a bit cowardly but knows good magic. Sunil: *nervously* *gulp* Lilac: Minka the monkey who loves to paint and go monkey. (Minka nods) Penny Ling the panda who ribbon dances and is as sweet as a tasty peach. Penny Ling: I like peaches. Lilac: And last, but not least, Zoe the ....err... Ah forgot of Spaniel she is, but she is quite a good singer, and Penelope's a big fan. Zoe: I am pretty fabulous. Who's Penelope? Penelope: Uh... that's mmmmmmee. Lilac: Say, what was that song the pets sang one time? Penelope: Oh, I know that song. I made our version. Is it okay if we sing? You'll get to know us better. Blythe: uh.. sure. Penelope: Music! (Rocky turns on the stereo nearby) (See "We're the PAW Patrol") (The pets all have their jaws dropped) Penelope: We're we bad? Russell: "Bad?" "Bad?!" That was incredible! Pepper: I never heard a voice like that! Penny Ling: It was so beautiful and groovy! Vinnie: Made me want to boogie. Zoe: Where did you get that voice!? Penelope: Oh, umm.... I don't know. Practice? (The pets, except Zoe, all gather around her) (Some of them talk to the other pups too) (Zoe just turns around with her paws cross) Blythe: So what's a PAW Patrol? Chase: We patrol Adventure Bay and keep the animals and people safe. Vinnie: I knew you guys looked familiar, except these two. I see all the time on TV! Pups: What!? Marshall: Our adventures are on TV?! Wait 'til I tell, Ryder! Part 3 (The screen is the Day Camp TV) (The channels are flipping) Vinnie: Nope, nope, nope, (He keeps saying that as he flips the channels) (The following appear) (The Iguana Insurance commercial, "Shake a Leg", insect channel, "That's My Oragnitan", a Littlest Pet Shop commercial, Cuddle Up, Buttercup toy commercial, and then "Pups and the Cat-tastrophe") (He stops at the last one) A-ha! I found it! Precious: *Meow* Vinnie: I told you I find it! "Finding channels" is my middle name! Sunil: I thought your middle name was Alfonso. Zuma: Hey, that's when we 'wescued' that kitten. What was her name? Rubble: Precious! She was so cute! Skye: But really mischevious. Chase: And she made me sneeze... Pepper: She tickled your nose? Chase: Allergies... Minka: You're allergic to cats? Chase: Yeah... Penny Ling: Why aren't you two in it? Lilac: We was ain't there. Penny Ling: Huh? Penelope: She meant that we weren't part of the patrol yet. Russell: So, pups, if you're going to be here a while, I must know a few more things about you. Chase: I'm also allergic to feathers and dust. Rocky: I really can't stand getting wet. Lilac: Ain't a fan of snakes... Marshall: I love to climb, but I really don't like flying. Rubble: I don't want to see any... (A small spider lands on his nose) SPIDER!!! (He starts shaking his nose wildly) GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!! Penelope: Hang on! *Bark* Handy Glove! (Her Handy Glove appears out of her Pup-Pack) (She lets the spider walk on it and lets it move away) It's gone. (Rubble stops) Rubble: *whew* Ewww! I think I got "Spider Cooties"! Sunil: *Nervously* Spider have the cooties?! Penelope: Rubble, there's no such thing as cooties. It's a silly disease that some kids who thought love was disgusting made up when two other kids were in love. Blythe: That is true. Rubble: You sure? Penelope: I'm not a Nurse-Pup for nothing. Sunil: Now that is brave. Russell: And that's one cool pack. Penelope: Thank you, we all special packs. I have nurse gear and a handy glove; Zuma's has scuba gear; Skye's has a special wing set; Rubble's has a construction shovel; Lilac's has cowpup gear; Rocky's has tools; Marshall's has a water cannon; and Chase's has a megaphone and a net. Russell: Really good technology too. (Zoe is lying on a pillow nearby) (Blythe looks at her Smart Phone) Blythe: OMG! I'm late! Pepper: But I thought school doesn't happen during Summer. Blythe: A girl can't hang out with her friends? Pepper: Oh yeah, I was just uh... Lilac: Yuh can try, but it ain't gonna fly. Pepper: *Nervous Chuckle* Blythe: TTFN! Pets and Pups: Huh? Blythe: Ta-ta-for-now. Pets and Pups: Oohh... Blythe: Oh, and pups, it looks like you can talk to people, but speak dog to everyone else. Minka: Blythe's the only person who can understand us. Marshall: So when Blythe's around, speak, but when other people are around, speak doggy. *Arf* (Water Cannon comes out) Wrong bark... *arf* (He spray water) Wrong bark again.... *arf* *arf* (The cannon stops and goes back in the pack) I need to work on my barks... Blythe: Gotta go! (She leaves the Day Camp) Bye, Mrs. T! Take care of those pups, okay? (She runs past Mrs. Twombly) Mrs. Twombly: Okay, Blythe! Blythe: Oh and feed the golden retriever organic food. She's a vegetarian. (She leaves the shop) Mrs. Twombly: *Laughs* A vegetarian dog. Pretty soon there will be a dog who doesn't like to get wet at all. (Back in the Day Camp) (See Crush to see more) Zoe: How do you even know those lyrics and added those to it?! Penelope: Pup-Pup Karaoke, Littlest Pet Shop's my favorite, especially Dance Like You Know You Can. Zoe: But... I'm the one who has a great voice! How can you have a good voice!? *frustrated grunt* It's ridicuously ridiculous! I mean, you're not ridiculous, darling. The singing voice is what's ridiculous.... and that people can hear it instead of yipping! Hmph! (She walks off) Penelope: It's okay. She's just jealous. She'll warm up, I hope... (To Be Continued) (click here for other part) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Crossover Episodes